Jason Mohammed
|birth_place= Barrackpore, Trinidad and Tobago |nickname = |heightm = |batting = Right hand bat |bowling = Right arm off break | role = Batsman | family = | international = true | country = West Indies | testdebutdate = | testdebutyear = | testdebutagainst = | testcap = | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = 11 December | odidebutyear = 2011 | odidebutagainst = India | odicap = 163 | lastodidate = 8 March | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = Papua New Guinea | odishirt = 93 | T20Idebutdate = 1 April | T20Idebutyear = 2017 | T20Idebutagainst = Pakistan | T20Icap = 67 | lastT20Idate = 3 April | lastT20Iyear = 2018 | lastT20Iagainst = pakistan | club1 =Trinidad and Tobago | year1 =2006-present | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Guyana Amazon Warriors | year2 = 2017-present | clubnumber2 = 3 | club3 = | year3 = | columns = 4 | column1 = ODI | column2 = T20I | column3 = FC | column4 = LA | matches1 = 26 | matches2 = 8 | matches3 = 66 | matches4 = 77 | runs1 = 529 | runs2 = 77 | runs3 = 2,955 | runs4 = 2,024 | bat avg1 = 25.19 | bat avg2 = 19.25 | bat avg3 = 27.87 | bat avg4 = 37.48 | 100s/50s1 = 0/4 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | 100s/50s3 = 7/11 | 100s/50s4 = 2/15 | top score1 = 91* | top score2 = 23* | top score3 = 220 | top score4 = 117* | deliveries1 = 134 | deliveries2 = 6 | deliveries3 = 2,075 | deliveries4 = 662 | wickets1 = 0 | wickets2 = 0 | wickets3 = 25 | wickets4 = 12 | bowl avg1 = – | bowl avg2 = - | bowl avg3 = 30.24 | bowl avg4 = 39.83 | fivefor1 = – | fivefor2 = – | fivefor3 = 0 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor1 = n/a | tenfor2 = n/a | tenfor3 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling1 = – | best bowling2 = - | best bowling3 = 3/41 | best bowling4 = 3/19 | catches/stumpings1 = 3/– | catches/stumpings2 = 0/– | catches/stumpings3 = 67/– | catches/stumpings4 = 18/– | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/westindies/content/player/230549.html Cricinfo | date = 25 March | year = 2018 }} Jason Nazimuddin Mohammad (born 23 September 1986) is a West Indian cricketer who plays limited over formats and a former ODI captain. He plays first-class and List A cricket for Trinidad and Tobago. Cricketing career Jason is an aggressive right-handed middle-order batsman and a part-time off spinner. In 2006 he made his debut in first class and represented West Indies in the Under-19 World Cup. Since then, he has been in the squad for most of T&T's first-class matches. He made his ODI debut in 2011 against India at Chennai before playing his next ODI almost 4 years later in 2015. In November 2016 he was added to the West Indies' One Day International (ODI) squad for the 2016–17 Zimbabwe Tri-Series. In March 2017, he was named in the West Indies squad for the Twenty20 International (T20I) series against Pakistan. He made his T20I debut for the West Indies against Pakistan on 1 April 2017. On 7 April 2017 West Indies chased the highest total in their cricket history, Jason had a major role in that chase by playing an innings of 91 not out. Needing 128 off 13 overs, Mohammad supported by Ashley Nurse sailed West Indies to a historic victory. He was declared Man of the Match. On 29 September 2017 against England he captained the West Indies for the first time in ODIs. In March 2018, he was named as the captain of the West Indies squad for their Twenty20 International (T20I) series against Pakistan. External links * Category:1986 births Category:Living people Category:West Indies One Day International cricketers Category:West Indies Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers